


It's perfectly strange (You run in my vains) [1/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Demisexual Character, John's POV, Kissing, M/M, Mentions Of Sexual Fantasies, No Beta, aspec drabbles, demi john silver, hints at sex, some superior feeling due to lack of sexual attraction for a bit there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: It's one of those things separating him from the others, he always assumed. Never really looking for the pleasures of the body.Title from "Wolves Without Teeth" by Of Monsters and Men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> About ten thousand years ago, or at least one year ago, I volunteered to write a story for [all ur favs are ace](http://archiveofourown.org/series/232038) series and failed. (Just removed myself as an author there, actually, it was getting ridiculous.)
> 
> To make up for it, however, I've decided this year to write 52 aspec related drabbles/ficlets and post them here and on my [ace tumblr]().
> 
> Cross your fingers and wish me luck! :)

He can talk about the fucking and the ladies, he sailed and he worked with men since he was a young boy. Not much affects him on this subject. He learned how to fake much more difficult stories than those so eagerly shared by the dirty minds stuck in even dirtier bodies of the pirates.

It's one of those things separating him from the others, he always assumed. Never really looking for the pleasures of the body. Taking them, when offered or bored, but not seeking them. Not depending on them. It was like being clever, like thinking up ten plans at once or being able to manipulate people and situations with just a few well placed words or speeches. He might be the same rat, the same monster to England, but he always considered himself different and better, destined for something more. Got him in plenty of trouble, it did. Gave him the title of the king as well, so perhaps he was right.

Except he doesn't feel so different now. It seems like with allowing the captain to get closer, to get under his skin, under his shields, he allowed the man to drag him down to those baser instincts he never was a slave of. Suddenly he was curious and hungry for more, and it became so obvious to him as they talked by the fire. He wanted to know more about Thomas Hamilton. What their relationship was like. What Flint's skin felt like under the touch of a hand, what Flint's beard would feel like on his lips, on his chest, on his thighs.

He never obsessed over strangers. Unknown bodies filled with unknown souls that simply required right sort of friction. But this man got under his skin, crawled over his mind, leaving his mark and John wanted to fight back. To leave his own scars. To bite back. To press so close it would be impossible to tell them apart.

And when he finally gave up and pressed his lips against James' - hungry and curious, and _needy_ \- and James simply held him even closer, tightening the grip and welcoming the onslaught.

"Finally," James growled between their lips and John grinned, breaking the kiss, before his mouth were reclaimed.

Perhaps there were still levels of need he could succumb to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/) or come to my [ace tumblr](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
